When painting a residential or commercial facility, there are typically three types of paint systems used to affix paint to a surface. The first is a spray system that allows high velocity particulates of paint to be applied to the surface. The second system is a roller system that allows the paint to be rolled upon a large surface area. The third means for paining a surface is through a paintbrush, which is typically used in small finite areas such as proximate windows, moldings and related wall fixtures.
While a paintbrush is often preferred for difficult and small areas, one drawback occurs when such area is in a high elevation or remains difficult to reach without use of a ladder or scaffolding. One way to address this problem is by affixing the paintbrush to an extension rod. There exist a few antiquated designs that address a fastener for a paintbrush, all of which include multiple limitations and drawbacks.
One such example is Design Pat. No. D263,677 entitled “Paint Brush Extension Clamp” by Charles A. Clark which issued on Apr. 6, 1982. Under the Clark system, the clamp includes a first plate and a corresponding second plate in parallel relation with the first. Both plates are compressed by a series of four screws so as to engage the paintbrush. While the system allows the benefit of providing a variety of angled positions for the paintbrush, it is also susceptible to slippage. Moreover, there such assembly requires a large degree of time so as to engage the four screws about the paintbrush.
A second example of a prior art paint brush holder is U.S. Design Pat. No. D456,147 entitled “Extendable Universal Paint Brush Holder,” issued to Charles Anderson on Apr. 30, 2002. The Anderson system includes a “U” shaped flexible holder having a first fastener and a corresponding second fastener—both in parallel relationship to each other. Both parallel members may engage a paint brush through twisting a single screw which reduces the spacing between both parallel fasteners. Again, this design requires time necessary to twist the screw, and likewise risks dislodging the paintbrush.
Others patents suggest use of a screw based system to engage the paintbrush to an extension rod. Take, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,657 entitled “Applicator having an Extension,” issued to Andrew Hamilton on Aug. 15, 2000. However, such screw-based systems have many drawbacks, including the fact that the user may have to be non-standard (and likely more expensive) paint brushes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art of paint brush extension fasteners for a device that allows use of standard paintbrushes but allows the quick and efficient ability to engage the off-the-shelf paintbrush without the need, time or annoyance of screwing varying fasteners in place.